


How Do I Always End Up Here?

by orphan_account



Series: Why You?! [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Butter, I CANT BELIEVE IM DOIN DIS, IM MAKIN A SEQUEL!, M/M, MaeIso, WOOO, and deres also super sonic ninja, but ren a little shit in dis, da boy is a huge fan of one piece, fluff smut feels OH MY, gakushuu so insecure now, he such a weeaboo too, i ship itona with no one but everyone at the same time, karmagisa is my brotp, karushuu, lol das why dat other thing exists, nagisa dat one loving friend that attempts to keep karma from ruining his life, read between da lines people, so is asaren, then again karma is one too but iz secret, welp sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been two years since Gakushuu left. </p><p>Karma luckily has been swayed by his friends to not turn into a depressed being that stalks the strawberry-blonde boy (he does it a little but it doesn't matter) He still wants to see him though but then there's that thing...</p><p>Gakushuu though has changed because of the experience, turning a bit insecure about things and people. But its in his veins to be dominant.. it really clashes what people think about him. All he wants to do is be with Karma again... and only one thing stands in the way</p><p>A promise that should never had existed in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Damn, Prolouge!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunwoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwoop/gifts).



> WHOOP WHOOP SEQUEL!  
> I'm so excited.  
> Sorry it took so long I orginally had planned to post four chapters + the prolouge but I was like NOOPE IMMA JUST POST DA PROLOUGE + DA FIRST CHAPPIE  
> I have been swayed by the evil within
> 
> WELP THIS IS FOR MA WAIFU KARMAKO JUST CAUSE IT WAS HER DECISION ULTIMATELY FOR MEH TO POST DIS
> 
> well then LETS GET DIS STORY STARTED!

~It’s been two years since Shuu-chan left, and the day was New Years. For both of them it was more than New Years. For Gakushuu it was the day he was a step closer to death but to Karma it was a reminder that he couldn’t completely forget about the coral-haired boy he loved so dearly… BOOMBA FEELS ADMINISTERED!~ 

Karma’s POV

“WOMANIZING BASTARD!” Okano shouted throwing her text book at Maehara. He caught the book and yawned

Why….

“How can I be a womanizer if I’m dating Yuuma?” He asked and I heard Isogai make a flustered kind of noise.

Am…

“He has a point” Nagisa says and Okano made a flustered noise.

I….

“Shut UP NAGISA!” Okano shouted.

Here?!

“Be nice Okano! You started it so don’t blame Nagisa!” Kayano says and I closed my eyes. Right now I should be sitting on my roof stuffing my face with mochi BY MYSELF. I SHOULD be scrolling through social media wishing… him…. a happy birthday in a indirect way. BUT NO! I’M SITTING BEHIND NAGISA’S COUCH WITH MY PHONE SOMEWHERE IN HIS POCKET! AND THERES NO MORE MOCHI! I grunted and moved to get up when something pulled me back down. 

“Stop moving I’m tired and need a pillow” Itona whined out softly and I sighed. I laid back and patted his head.

“Why don’t you lay on a couch then? Or Teresaka for that matter?!” I said and he groaned.

“Obviously Terasaka isn’t here anymore and I don’t wanna see his stupid fat ass, and all the couches are crowded. It’s much better behind the couch on the floor where theres no one but you. Besides you’re quite cuddly” He said and I laughed softly. I told HIM the same thing… NOPE STOP IT KARMA YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO THINK ABOUT HIM. You owe it to him…  

Itona and I weren’t dating or anything, don’t misinterpert this. We were just really close friends… extremely at that… maybe with a few benefits? YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOESN’T MATTER! 

“Then push them off. I want food, even if it isn’t that squishy goodness I usually have on this day.” I said and he rolled off of me with a groan. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, now being familiar with the contents of the cabinets. I don’t spend much time at home anymore.. considering that Nagisa won’t let me.

It’s probably because everytime I was alone I tried to get on a plane to.. where he is…. 

I legitimately have a drawer full of unused plane tickets at my house. I have a luggage pre-packed with clothes, and a bag in my kitchen so I have snacks during the flight. I’m prepared to leave, atleast I was. I grew a bit in the past two years.. about two inches? It makes Nagisa really mad considering that he’s pretty much done growing. Poor guy… only 160 centimeters tall. Also the fact that he’s older than me doesn’t make it better for him.  

I rummaged through the fridge just to pull out a pudding. I do love me some pudding……

“NO KARMA-KUN! THAT’S MY MOTHERS!” Nagisa shouted and I spooned some into my mouth. He made a dying cat noise and I smiled at him

“She should’ve marked it then…” I said and he made the noise again

“She’s gonna kill me…” He groaned and Kayano patted his back. I swear that girl is whipped for a guy she’s not even dating….. I threw the pudding cup away and headed down the hall. The sun should be rising soon… might as well see it like always. 

I heard smal steps coming up behind me, then a small tug on my shirt.

“Don’t leave me with those savages. Kirara tried dying my hair black again, Yoshida attempted to show me those pictures of his motorcycles, and I was forced to try those nasty noodles Takuya makes. I’m staying with you for the rest of the night..” Itona said and I laughed. Those guys are pretty terrible to eachother.. I think thats how they’re so close. 

I climbed out of Nagisa’s window and headed up the fire escape, pulling Itona along with me. Usually this guy is quite agile, but right now he’s half asleep and has the balance of a sharpie in a wind storm. After about the fifth time of nearly falling off of a step, I picked him up. I wrapped his legs around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. God he’s like a toddler.. its adorable… just like-

HA NOPE! I’M NOT RIDING ON THAT ROLLER COASTER OF FEELS!

I brought him to the edge of the roof and sat him on the ground. I plopped down next to him, throwing my legs over the edge. He leaned against my shoulder, snuggling close to me. I’m pretty sure he fell asleep, so I just watched the sun rise in silence. He’d be seeing this too…. I’m sure of it. This way we can be closer….. but so far away at the same time.

I reached my hand out to the rising sun with a sad smile. 

“Happy birthday, second place! I’m assuming your on the other side right? If your not that would suck…” I said with a small laugh. 

I’ll see you again… Gakushuu. 

Gakushuu’s POV

“No.” I grumbled into my pillow. 

“Come ON GAKUSHUU-KUN! It’d be good to get out of this stuffy apartment and interact with people!” Hide says jumping on the edge of my bed. Oh yeah.. when Hide started university he made me move  in with him a bit away from the campus. I’d apparently grow obese from living off of Instant Noodles if I roomed with someone else...

“I do interact with people….” I said and he scoffed.

“Barely. Most of the people you interact with are on the internet or in your classes!” He groans and I glare at him.

“I actually know the people on the internet in real life, they’re mostly my friends back home and around the world. Plus the friend on the moon -it’s quite lonely up there so we talk- so you can SHUT UP” I shouted throwing my pillow at him. He caught it with a sigh. 

“Come oonnn Gakushuu! I don’t wanna spend New Years without you! I wanna be the first to say happy birthday!” He whined tugging at my shirt. I should’ve thrown a shoe at him… they’re the best weapon. Learned that when I was with him… GOD I MISS HIM. 

“No. Lemme spend New Years- and my birthday- in peace” I said and he groaned. After a moment he suddenly said

“There’ll be mochi”

“ALRIGHT LET’S GO!” I said jumping out of bed. I’ve been missing Japan a lot lately.. its probably because I’m going back soon. When I go back maybe I’ll see him again… but then again when I think about it I realize that even if I see him I won’t be able to do the things I want to. I had told him to forget… and I made him promise. At the time I had thought that I’d be able to move on..

but I was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Everytime I tried to move on it didn’t feel right. I only wanted him… and that caused me to have most of my nights alone, with the exception of Hide. It also resulted in TWO SEXLESS YEARS. TWO. I’m practically a virgin now T^T

I ran out of the building and stopped on the sidewalk waiting for the older boy. Great Yato he is SLOW. Wait… what time was it?! I pulled out my phone and smiled at the time. About right now the sun should be rising in Japan.. the first sunrise of the new year.

I raised my hand to the sky and smiled. 

“I’ll get to you Karma.. I’ll be there soon. I promise..”  


	2. Hot Damn, I saw him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which after two years the two make eye contact

~Bout 3 Months Lator~

 

Karma’s POV

 

Ah finally highschool is over. It was an uneventful three years.. But I suffered through it. Top of my class, no surprise. Wish he had been there to challenge me though, it was the only reason I had stayed at Kunugiogaka. The only thing that had been fun was those other four friends of his, since they all got angry easily. Except Fucker Mc Fuckness. He somehow kept his cool around me. Stupid douchewad and his perfect hair swish…

I walked around the halls one last time before leaving the campus. I’m probably not coming back again… the only reason was to see the octopus, and that wasn’t likely. Too many memories... 

I need to stop at Rio’s house.. she stole my phone again. God what is it about my friends stealing my phone?! They probably think I stalk Gakushuu.. which I don’t. Much.. 

I walked down the street with my hands shoved into my pockets. I am free from the boring school of Kunugiogaka! Now I have to go to college in a month… lets hope that’s more interesting.I was waiting to cross the street when I saw it. I saw  _ him _ . He was crossing the street towards where I was standing. He was talking on the phone, and was looking at the ground.

When did he come back? How long has he been here? Why wasn’t I notified?! 

Then I realized that I was supposed to forget about him in the way I did then… but I didn’t. I tried and still try but I can’t. Its rather hard to forget about the one you love and have loved for a really long time… its near impossible. For all I know it IS impossible.

He looked up and our eyes met. I could see his eyes widen, his lips forming a word that I couldn’t hear. I waved with a smile that I couldn’t contain, and it vanished when he turned back around and started walking away briskly. Did I do something wrong?! Is it bad that I waved? Was I just supposed to ignore him?! Maybe I was.. maybe he’s mad at me now since I didn’t keep up my promise. It was inteded as a friendly wave though…

so maybe its him?

The light changed, and I crossed the road. Honestly I’m just happy to have seen him again. Last words we had spoke were two years ago, and it was a mess of sadness. Just the sight of him made me happy…

I walked to Rio’s house, which felt like I was more of floating. He ran away.. but I saw him! That’s what matters to me right now. 

After about a ten minute walk I finally got to Rio’s house. I tried the knob and found it open, so I just walked in. 

“RIOOO! I AM HERE TO RETRIEVE MY PHONE!!” I shouted into the house. 

“I’M UP HERE!” I heard her shout back. I headed up the stairs, jumping up as I skipped a few steps. I ran down the hall and busted into her room. 

“Where is it?!” I said and she threw my phone at me. 

“Don’t come into my room like that you scared me” She grumbled and I smiled at her.

“Well I wouldn’t scare you if you would STOP STEALING MY PHONE!” I said and she shrugged.

“Gotta make sure your not social media stalking Shuu-chan.” She says and I laugh drily.

“I don’t do that! Besides whats the point anymore? He’s back so..” I said and she grimaced.

“How did you find out..” She groaned out and I gaped at her. 

“You knew?!” I shouted and she tilted her head to the side averting her gaze away from me

“Well… I may have stumbled across that piece of information from somebody..” She said and I glared at her

“Who from?!” I asked in a demanding tone.

“Shuu-chan..” She said and my jaw dropped. He told her?! I understand him not telling me… but why did he tell her?! And why did she keep it from me?! 

“You look like your glitching out are you okay Karma?” She asked and I shok my head rapidly.

“NO I AM NOT OKAY!” I shouted and marched out of the room. I heard her laughing as I left the house, the sound echoing through the halls. I slammed the door shut and walked home. Rio was actually a neighbor of mine… so that was good for me. I can actually go home for once! Maybe throw away those old clothes since I don’t need them anymore… HE’S HERE!

I unlocked the door and walked into the always-empty house. I just slightly missed the empty feeling, but not a whole lot. Then again I’d rather be here than on parole at Nagisa’s house.. Now then AWAY WITH THE CLOTHES!

~About 10 Minutes Later~

I was laying on my bed playing on my DS when my phone suddenly rang. I picked it up and heard a shout

“ARE YOU STALKING ASANO-KUN RIGHT NOW?!” I should’ve checked the caller id first..

“No Nagisa.. I’m not…” I said when something suddenly hit me “Did you know he was back too?!” 

After I asked that all I got was silence. I heard him breathing on the other end when he suddenly hung up. 

I take it that he did… and that I must destroy all of my friends that knew.

I threw my phone across the room and spread out like a starfish on my bed. Why didn’t they tell me? It’s not like I would try to track him down or anything… they’d keep me down. So what was the point?!

I swear I’ll never understand them.

You know what I need to go shopping. I’m out of wasabi tubes and seriously need to buy more… well then. OFF TO JA! 

Gakushuu’s POV

I awkwardly walked out of the room I was in quietly. I walked into the next room and poked my head in, staring at the blonde girl on the floor.

“I-Is he gone?” I asked softly and Rio turned to me. She smiled and nodded.

“Yup! Has been gone for a bit now.. why’d you wait so long?” She asked and I shrugged.

“I wanted to know for sure… I don’t wanna talk to him just yet. I have everything planned out!” I said placing my hands on my hips.

“Well then… I don’t know why you just don’t talk to him here I mean- I won’t bother you!” She said and scoffed.

“Rio you may not bother us but you’d be taking pictures of moments I don’t want captured. AKA all of it.” I said and she gasped theatrically.

“How rude! I would-” She started but cut herself off with a fit of laughter.

“See! You can’t even finish that sentence! I’m taking a nap so GOODBYE!” I said and went back into the room I’m staying in. I decided that living with Rio was better than living with my parents. I’m pretty sure they’re happy I’m gone. Besides Rio was one of the bestest friends I could ask for! I mean she is my cousin so..

NOT IN THE A LEGIT WAY.

When I was younger we were like two peas in a pod! So us being the close kiddies we were decided to call ourselves cousins! It worked out well since our moms look alike. We kinda drifted since our parents actually met eachother one day. Our Moms got along great but our Dads were a whole other story. It was around the time when my Dad started upon the dark path he walked upon now. 

Her dad thought my dad was a evil psychopath (which he kinda is)

My dad thought hers was a pussy.

So yeah her father didn’t want me around her anymore and we didn’t speak for a while. We reconnected in middle school so its all cool now.

We’re cool. 

I face planted onto my bed hugging the pillow. I thought about the plan I had made so I could talk to him again.  I’m sure he’s going to hate me since I made him break that stupid promise. I honestly don’t care though. I just want to see him again, in a proper way. 

Karma… we’ll talk soon ok? Just hold on…. I don’t even care if you’ll hate me. That’s because

I lo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **finishing summary**  
> but das about it
> 
> HAHA IM NOT GOING TO TYPE SUCH A POWERFUL SENTENCE JUST YET!
> 
> ~bestest is a word to meh~


	3. Hot Damn, Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deepest apologies

I have lost my motivation for writing. Updates will probably be quite delayed or not come at all I'm really sorry...   
I just am not exactly supported by my parents to write... so I'm starting to think they are right about not getting anywhere with writing.  
This is goodbye for now! (maybe forever who knows)


End file.
